Icy Couple
by Diresituation
Summary: Naruto and Haku are the remaining members of the Bloodline Purge, now they train to protect each other. NarutoxFemHaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything else. Yes I turned Haku into a girl for this story. Please review and all that good jazz.**

**Two remain**

It all began, that one snowy night when it all began. The Mizukage decided to eliminate anybody who even thought to have a bloodline. Many people died in this stupid move by the Mizukage, though some say that he was under a Genjutsu during his time in power. Though we won't be focusing on all the people who died.

Two young children survived this genocide they go by the names of Naruto and Haku Yuki of the Yuki Clan. Sure they were from the same clan though they had some kind of special connection that wasn't anything that being in the same clan couldn't create. The fact that the two had this made some members of the clan wonder.

The reason being is because of their hair really. All the other children would shun the Yuki Clan children. It didn't help that Naruto and Haku had something like a barrier around the two. This also added to the fact that, their mothers knew each other from when they were little so when the mothers got together Naruto and Haku spent an amazingly amount of time together.

Naruto is a five year old boy with jet black hair that went down to his neck, who hadn't even awoken his bloodline. His best friend Haku was also five years old and had jet black hair down to her shoulders, though she had awoken to her bloodline. This of course pissed off Naruto to no end because his mother had awoken her bloodline when she was four years old and now Haku had hers.

Though all that ended when three ninja slew his mother. Naruto's father left him when he was only two years old. Seeing the death of his mother caused Naruto's bloodline to awaken and impaled this would be killers. Though Naruto didn't have time to mourn the death of his mother as he raced for the house that Haku lived at.

Haku was having her own personal nightmare of her own. Her own father had killed her mother and was going to end her life as well. Haku impaled her father and she started to cry because she lost her family. The tears wouldn't stop falling but she heard the voice of her best friend as she raced into her house.

"HAKU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT COME ON OUT ITS ME NARUTO" Naruto screamed!

Haku entered her house in time to see Naruto burst through the door sweating pretty bad while it looked like that tears were still falling from his face. It took a minute to put two and two together as she walked in front of him tears still falling from her face and wrapped him into a hug.

"I'm alright, though my-my father killed my mother and then I-I-I killed my father Haku said.

"It's alright Haku the same thing happened to me, my mother was killed by some ninja and then I had to kill them" Naruto said.

Haku released Naruto from her hug, and looked into his eyes. They held no sign of doubt that what he said was a lie Haku began to cry. This time it was Naruto who wrapped his best friend into a massive hug to try to calm her down. Soon the tears stopped and Naruto grabbed Haku's hand and started to lead her back to his place.

"How come we're going back to your place" Haku asked?

"Easy because we need to get stuff that we're going to need to be ninja that's why"

Haku just looked at Naruto with shock in her eyes; Haku remembered that the boy never really considered becoming a ninja in the first place. Naruto kept on saying that he was going to be a farmer so he could help his mother when she got to be an elderly lady. Now that dream was long gone.

"But why are we going to become ninja" Haku asked?

"The reason is because both of us got lucky, that our attackers were just that stupid to attack us" Naruto said.

"You never answered my question so can you please tell me why we are doing this" Haku demanded!

"Because I've already lost my mother because of my weakness and I REFUSE to lose you, you're my only remaining important person so I want us to become strong enough to protect each other" Naruto said.

Haku blushed a nice shade of red due to what Naruto said to her. Haku had a little crush on Naruto, though it seemed like Naruto didn't feel the same for her. Though in Naruto's case he did have the same feelings for Haku though, somewhere in his mind he thought of himself unworthy of the girl.

"So do you know what we'll do once we get out of the village" Haku asked?

"We'll find someone to train the both of us and if the person we find won't take the both of us then we leave and find someone that will" Naruto said.

Now the blush was getting even deeper on Haku's face, this was a once in a life time chance. Sure Haku didn't like the idea of hurting anyone or anything; both children were to kind and gentle to anything. That was what their parents said at least whenever they got together for a parties or anything.

"But are you sure we'll be alright, I mean we are just children after all" Haku said.

"Try to look at this in a new light, we need to do this even though I know that you don't want to but this is going to happen" Naruto said

Haku could see a lone tear fall on Naruto's face because of the loss of his only family left. When they finally made it to Naruto's house he went straight for his backyard and the three limp bodies of the three ninja that killed his mother, and then try to kill him. Naruto grabbed the kunai and shuriken cases and tossed one to Haku.

Soon Naruto and Haku where at the edge of the village that they spent five years of their lives in. then out of nowhere a drunken Genin made Chuunin appeared and grabbed hold of Haku's hair and started to laugh. Haku started to cry, while Naruto got angry again and tapped into his bloodline again and held out his right hand and shot out an ice spear which killed the man that had Haku. As Haku landed Naruto quickly held Haku in his arms.

"Never touch her again you piece of shit, now rot in hell" Naruto said.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto, now let's go before anyone else finds us" Haku said.

"Time to find us a mentor that'll teach us to protect each other" Naruto said.

**There you go my very first NarutoxFemaleHaku story, now if you'd be so kind as to review and all that good jazz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is another part of my MEGA update so I hope you guys enjoy this one. Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto nor do I work for them either. So now on to the show and please don't forget to please review.**

**Enter Strider and Sasha**

It had been two weeks sense Naruto and Haku had escaped their home village in search of someone to train both of them. They were both very cold as the temperature dropped and the snow began to fall. It didn't help that they did have any coats at all. The only thing that they had to keep warm was a blanket from Haku's room.

"Come on Naruto, we can't stop now" Haku said.

"I know Haku I know, it's just cold and it's getting very hard to move in all this snow" Naruto said.

Soon the cold was getting to both children as they continued through a dense forest they just entered. Though they both fainted due to the lack of heat and food. Though soon both children felt a pair of hands pick both of them up. The reason for that is that a pair of ninja found the children and helped them to their home.

Naruto and Haku both woke due to some warmth in their bodies. They looked at each other with a sigh of relief that the other was alright. Though soon they felt another person enter the room that they were in. they both looked at this person it was a six foot man who was twenty-nine years old, with muscles that a Chuunin ninja jealous. He also had dark brown hair, red eyes with three tomes, and was wearing a navy blue jeans and a gold shirt.

"Well it looks like you two are awake now" the man said.

"W-who are you mister" Haku asked?

"My name is Strider Uchiha nice to meet you" Strider said

"Honey are the children awake yet" a woman asked?

"Yes dear they are why don't you come in and say hello" Strider said.

Naruto and Haku looked at the new person come in and it was a woman around twenty-six years old. She had beautiful blond hair and a nice bust in Naruto's mind; she was also five foot seven inches. The woman was wearing an evening dress, with her nails painted a nice cherry red color and a smile on her face

"Hello little ones my name is Sasha Senju and I'm Strider's fiancé of three months" Sasha said.

"Now I'd like to know why two children, your age was out in the freezing cold and not in a warm house" Strider demanded.

"Why should we tell you, for all we know you could be like those bastards during the purge" Naruto yelled!

"Naruto calm down I know you're angry, as I am but these people helped us" Haku said.

"Sorry Haku I just don't want anything to happen to you, you're all I have left" Naruto said.

Haku turned a nice shade of red after hearing Naruto say that. Strider and Sasha looked at the two children, and they just laughed. This caught the attention of both Naruto and Haku and both children blushed. Strider and Sasha looked at each other and then at the two young children, so this time Sasha asked the two what happened.

Naruto and Haku began to tell the two about the bloodline purge back in their village. Naruto told them about the ninja that killed his mother in cold blood and how he unlocked his bloodline and killed his would-be-attackers. While Haku told the two how her own father killing her mother and then trying to kill her.

"After that Haku and I decided to leave to find someone to train us, and after that you two know the rest" Naruto said.

"I see so now that we know your names" Sasha asked?

"My name is Naruto Yuki" Naruto said.

"Hello my name is Haku Yuki nice to meet you" Haku said.

"Well Naruto, Haku it's very nice to meet you" Strider said.

"So do you mind telling me why you two are looking for someone to train you two" Sasha asked?

"I want to protect Haku above nothing else" Naruto said.

"I-I w-want t-to protect Naruto with my life" Haku said blushing.

"Well I could take you Naruto but the girl I can have Sasha train" Strider said.

"But why would you help two orphan children that you just met and know little about other then what we told you" Haku asked?

"Easy, because you two remind me when I was younger" Strider said.

"So does that mean Haku and I don't have to be separated or anything" Naruto asked?

"That's correct my young friend, I can tell that you two don't want to be separated because you two care for one another" Sasha said.

Naruto and Haku both beamed at each other because they wouldn't be torn apart from each other. Strider and Sasha looked at the two children and back at each other and began to remember when the two were both Genin and how they hated to be away from each other's company.

"Well to be perfectly honest with you I always wanted, to train members of Yuki Clan" Strider said.

"Can I ask you something Strider, how do you know about the Yuki Clan" Naruto asked?

"Well my sensei was a member herself and a strong one, she saw each one of her Genin squad as her very own children" Strider said.

"But on a A-rank mission our third squad mate and sensei died in an ambush while Strider and I went to scout the area up ahead" Sash said.

"Who was the man of you third squad mate if you don't mind me asking" Haku asked?

"Her name was Erica Kaguya, from the Kaguya Clan" Sasha said.

"She was one hell of a fighter and a great friend, though when we got back we killed the ambushers, then we ran away together from Konoha" Strider said.

"Thank you for telling us your story and this will only make us train even harder to honor your fallen comrades" Naruto proclaimed!

**There another chapter down, and yes I made an Uchiha and a Senju a couple sue me. Though now all you have to do is review and give me your thoughts. So until then peace out my readers.**


End file.
